


chasing after your name

by park97



Category: Haikyuu!!, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97
Summary: "I'm on my way to you, chasing after your name."Or, in which two volleyball idiots find themselves swapping bodies in dreams.(based on the movie Your Name)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kagehina Big Bang 2020





	1. prelude - searching

**Author's Note:**

> chapter song: "nandemonaiya" - RADWIMPS
> 
> welcome to the first chapter of my fic for the Kagehina Big Bang!! thank you to the wonderful @emilycmbl for being the beta of this fic, it would not be half as understandable without them, ahaha....
> 
> also!! art by the wonderful MJ!! please check her out on twt @Clawstropawbic !! her art is so soothing to look at and so cute and- GWAHHH im just so happy that she's drawing for this fic

There’s a high voice calling out for Kageyama, and it’s sweet and clear and familiar, like the lullabies his sister used to sing to get him to go to sleep. There’s wispy clouds in the faraway blue skies, and warmth blossoming from his chest, covering everything in soft pastel hues and sunshine.

Kageyama now notices a head of warm orange hair, bright like the colors of the sunset in his peripheral vision. There’s a boy sitting next to him with warm brown eyes that have little golden flecks in them when he smiles, and wild tufts of orange hair sticking out every which way.

_This is nice,_ thinks Kageyama as he lets a lazy smile wander onto his face. He reaches out to trace the heights of the clouds, to feel the warm sunshine and the cool wind, to cup the face of this strange boy that feels like home. He reaches out and--

His hand clasps around nothing but the cool morning air streaming through his window. 

He wipes away fresh tears that have sprung to his eyes and reminds himself how to breathe, how to deal with this feeling of crippling loss. The wisps of the dream are fading already, tendrils teasing him, tangible and clear and just out of reach. He tries remembering and--

Nothing. He can’t remember anything.

He pushes himself, forces himself out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom. In the mirror, his reflection looks vaguely unhappy.

The sun’s peering through the windows of his apartment, warm and happy, but it’s nothing compared to the warmth the remainders of the dream gave him.

He buttons up his shirt, slips his pants on, rolls out the tension in his shoulders, makes himself look presentable.

Pushing through the doors of his apartment, he revels at the sun-basked glory of another morning in Tokyo. Taking a deep breath, he steadies himself, mentally preparing for the day.

Boarding the train, he lets his gaze wander out the window. He’s been doing that for quite a while now, ingraining the habit into his daily routine. His eyes sweep over countless faces, windows, buildings, and streets, and his heart tells him to keep looking.

He doesn’t know exactly who or what he’s searching for anymore, but he has a feeling he’ll know when they meet. He also knows, without a doubt, that whatever or whoever it is, is definitely looking for him too.

To anyone else, it might seem weird, constantly searching for something that might not even exist, and the rational part of his brain is telling him to snap out of it. But as his eyes sweep the view once more, he makes a silent wish, the one he’s made everyday since a long time ago.

“Just a little longer,” he whispers.

“Just a little longer,” his heart cries.

He knows he’s looking for someone. Just one someone.

\--

The wind’s caressing Hinata’s hair, blowing free and strong, but he’s strangely not cold. There’s a warmth, starting from his chest and blossoming outwards, to the tips of his toes and fingers. He feels like he can fly, like he’s over the world.

There’s wispy clouds above him in the faraway blue sky, and the warmth in his chest covers everything in soft pastel hues and sunshine. There’s a warmth by his side and when he looks over, there’s a head of dark hair in his peripheral vision.

There’s a boy sitting next to him, dark hair parted to show his sharp blue eyes and a wobbly smile. Hinata decides that smile is one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen, and he smiles along. He calls out a name he’d long forgotten, and the other boy moves to stare back at him.

“Kageyama!”

Hinata reaches out his hand, begging the universe for just the slightest touch. He reaches and--

There’s nothing. His hand waves around in the air uselessly, reaching for something that doesn’t exist.

He wipes away tears and stares at where they lie on the pads of his fingers. The crystalline droplets evaporate, like the memories of the dream. It’s been like this for a while now, waking up in tears to a dream that he can’t even remember, reaching out for something he doesn’t know anymore.

He gets up from bed and stumbles into the bathroom, tripping over a suitcase he’d left out haphazardly. When he looks in the mirror, his reflection stares back at him, looking vaguely unhappy. He sighs and looks away, choosing to look out the window instead.

It’s still early in Brazil, with the sun just waking up, peering over the horizon and tinting buildings in a lazy orange glow. It’s warm and happy, but somehow it pales in comparison to the warmth he can just barely remember feeling in the dream.

He pulls a shirt over his head, slips on his shorts, and slathers on a thin layer of sunscreen. It’s his last day in Brazil and he needs to catch a plane soon, but as he steps out of the cool apartment building into the warm, humid outside, he wishes he could stay for just a bit longer.

He’s learnt a lot, made some friends, and had a lot of fun. It feels almost bittersweet to leave, but at the same time, he’s looking forward to going home.

He takes one last long look, attempting to take a mental screenshot, before he turns around, looking to where his roommate, Pedro, was sitting in the car already, waiting for him with a bagel. He gets into the car and buckles himself in, and they drive to the airport in comfortable silence.

As they drive to the airport, Hinata finds his gaze sweeping over the scenery, as if he’s looking for something. He’s been doing this for a while, searching for something or someone for as long as he can remember. It’s a silly habit, and his mind keeps telling him to stop, but his heart keeps crying for him to look out the window as if his life depends on it.

Taking one final sweep of the view, he makes a silent wish, the same he’s always made since a long time ago.

“Just a little longer,” he whispers.

“Just a little longer,” his heart cries.

He’s looking for someone. Just one certain someone.


	2. act one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Kageyama and Hinata switch bodies. The results are nothing short of disastrous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, CHAPTER ONE!! once again, thank you to my beta! any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> thank you once again to the lovely MJ for the art in this chapter!! please, please, please, follow her on twitter @Clawstropawbic !!

_Dear Hinata Shoyo,_

_This is Kageyama Tobio. I’m pretty sure we’ve never met before, but for some reason, I’m here. It took a lot of weird looks to remember your name._

_I’m writing this down here because it seems to be your journal. Also, I’m hoping that writing things down will help me understand._

_Today was pretty normal, except for the glaring difference that I have literally no idea what I’m doing here. I woke up to an unfamiliar alarm in an unfamiliar room, and to top that all off, I’m in an unfamiliar body. If this isn’t a dream, someone might’ve kidnapped me or something. In that case, if anyone reads this: I’ve been kidnapped._

_Anyways, I woke up from a dream. I’m sure it was very important, but I’ve already forgotten._

_After realizing that I wasn’t in my own room and looking into the mirror to see someone completely different, someone startled me. She looked like a shorter, more girly version of you. Is she your sister?_

_Your mom and sister seem quite nice. I have a question or two for you, though._

_WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU LIVE SO FAR AWAY FROM YOUR SCHOOL?? WHY DO YOU LIVE OVER A MOUNTAIN?? The good thing is that you’re surprisingly athletic, so thanks for that, I guess. But seriously, who_ _bikes_ _so far just to get to school? Are you a complete idiot or what??_

_There’s more that I want to say but I’m tired and I need to get up early for volleyball practice._

-Kageyama Tobio

\--

“You’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up!!”

I run down the stairs while still slipping my shirt on over my head.

Sitting down across from my sister, I mutter a quick “thanks for the food” before diving in. “Sorry! I’ll make breakfast tomorrow!”

Natsu makes a disgusted face. “No way! The last time you tried to make breakfast, you were so tired you burnt the rice!”

I clutch my chest, faking hurt. “That was only once! How could you hold it against me like this?”

My mom, who’s sitting next to Natsu, just laughs, shaking her head at our ridiculous bickering.

Natsu stops, looking as if she’s just remembered something. “Oh yeah, are you okay? Yesterday, you seemed a bit out of it.”

“Huh?” I stop shovelling food into my mouth for a second and choke. Yesterday? What happened yesterday…? My mind draws a blank.

The news is on the TV in the background. It’s been on this whole time, but suddenly, it sounds louder in our silence.

“Today will be clear and cloudy, the high will be...” the female announcer, a fashionable-looking young lady, says. I drown her out while chewing on my mouthful of food.

“...Now, here’s my husband, Mr. Hinata, with the current news!” 

At that, my mom’s face clouds over and she quickly turns off the TV.

The quiet surrounding us grows a bit tense, and I almost feel as if I’m eating too loudly. I finish my food and stand up, chair scraping against the floor almost too loudly. Natsu flinches at the sudden sound and quickly finishes her food, too.

“I’m off!” I say, picking my bag up off the floor and sliding my shoes on, while Natsu does the same.

My mom walks over to hug us goodbye, bad mood seemingly forgotten. “Have a good day!” she says to us, as we nod and wave goodbye.

-

Natsu runs next to me as I bike her to her bus stop. She’s become pretty fast, but I still make sure to slow down for her so that she won’t get tired.

We part at her bus stop, waving goodbye to each other, and I bike the rest of the way to school alone. Taking in the sights of my hometown, I breathe in a big breath of the cold morning air. It’s always nice to be with Natsu, since we get along better than most siblings, but it’s still nice to be alone.

I live more out of the way, so there’s not any real “landmarks” that would attract tourists, beside the mountains, which slowly lose their majestic beauty when you have to bike through them everyday to school. Still, the mountains loom over me, tall and strong, and for someone who’s already on the shorter side compared to others in the same grade, they just seem so tall and cool. If mountains were people, they’d probably be one of the blockers from Date Tech…

I laugh softly to myself. If Date Tech had a mountain as a blocker, that’d just make their blockers even scarier… 

-

Before I know it, I’m already at school. I get off my bike and park it, making sure to do so properly, since I accidentally knocked over a whole line of bikes once when I didn’t park properly.

I run to the clubroom for before-school practice and spot one of my best friends. “Yachi! Morning!”

She turns around. “Oh! Morning, Hinata!”

The rest of the volleyball team is already there, and Daichi and Suga wave me over.

“Hey, Hinata, are you… okay?” Suga says. He’s wearing a friendly smile, same as always, but his cautious eyes and careful tone give away something.

I furrow my brows. “Huh? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, it’s just that… yesterday, you were acting kinda… off,” Daichi says.

“Yea, you were acting like you were possessed or something!!” Noya says. “Acting all grumpy and scary… and you acted like you weren’t used to your body!”

Huh? That doesn’t sound like me at all. Really, what happened yesterday? I still can’t remember anything! 

Foggy memories pop up when I try to remember. Memories of some kind of dream or something, where I was in someone else’s body. I remember being in a big city, probably Tokyo. 

...What a nice dream.

-

Practice ends, and I walk out with some of my friends, who are telling me all about the stuff I apparently did yesterday.

“Yea, you were scowling and everything!” Yachi says. “You didn’t even have your uniform on the right way, and when someone said something about it, you just glared at them and walked away. Scared someone half to death!”

“Huh??”

“Oh, but there’s more! You didn’t know where your desk or locker were, so someone had to help you find it. It seemed like you’d even forgotten your own name!”

My mind whirs, trying to process all of this information. Wait, this can’t be right! I’d never act like that, never in a million years! Which means…

“Oh, haha. Very funny. You guys really got me there. You can stop joking around now!”

Yachi tilts her head to the side. “Wha? No, I’m serious! You can ask just about anyone!”

I laugh it off while walking into my classroom, waving Yachi goodbye, but doubt still lingers in my mind.

“...nata. Hinata! Would you care to read the next page to the class?”

“Buh??” I didn’t even realize that I’d fallen asleep until the teacher called my name.

I hear someone snicker, probably one of my other friends. Jerks. I glare at them quickly before trying to find the page we’re on.

“Begin on page 98, please. Good to see you remember your name today, at least,” the teacher says.

...Now even the teacher’s in on this? How badly does everyone want to get me? I clear my thoughts and squint at the page. All the words are completely blurring around in my head, and I barely manage to stutter through it, cheeks turning red just a bit.

  
  


“You seriously can’t remember anything at all?”

“...Nope.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really!” I say through a full mouth of rice. I can hear my jaw working, chewing down the food to small bits. Meanwhile, Yachi’s looking at me like I’ve grown an extra head.

It’s lunchtime, and I’m sitting with people from my class in our classroom, listening as they fill me in on all the things I supposedly did yesterday. Yachi had walked from her classroom to eat lunch with me as usual.

“Yesterday, you were really out of it. I’ve said this before, but you were scowling the whole day. You couldn’t remember where your desk or locker was, and you couldn’t remember your name when the teacher called on you. In fact, you couldn’t remember any of us. You acted all cold on court, causing Tsukki to call you a “king”, to which you glared at him for.”

I tried visualizing what this might’ve looked like. Eek, no wonder they thought I might’ve been possessed!

“Wait, that can’t be right!”

“Seriously, it was like you had amnesia or something yesterday!”

I try once more to think back to yesterday. No matter how hard I try, I can’t remember any of what she’s describing. In fact, I can’t even remember being myself yesterday. I can remember someone else’s reflection in the mirror, a completely unfamiliar city.

“Well, um… to be honest, yesterday feels like a weird dream. Like… a dream where I had someone else’s life or something? Mm, I can’t really remember most of it…”

“Dreaming about someone else’s life? Are you sure you weren’t knocked back into your past life or something?” one of my classmates says.

“How is that even possible?”

They shrug as everyone starts laughing at that ridiculous idea.

“...Anyways, you were acting real weird yesterday. Are you feeling okay?” Yachi says.

“Huh, maybe I really am sick, then… I’ll check my temperature when I get home, I guess!”

“Okay! Make sure to take care of your health! You won’t be able to play volleyball if you’re too sick to stand, you know?”

Well, when she puts it like that, I guess I really will have to be more careful, then.

“Hey, has anyone else ever thought about moving?” someone says, changing topics.

I hear some people saying how they’re tired of living out in the sticks, while others just say that they’re happy where they are. Out of the ones who want to move, some say they want to move for jobs, while others say they’d like to move for a change of scenery.

“What about you, Hinata?”

“Hm, I’ve actually never thought of that before… but if I were to move, maybe I’d move to Tokyo? I guess it’d be kinda cool to see the Skytree…”

Some people agree. “Right? Isn’t it kinda boring here?” one says.

The wind floats gently by as we continue talking. When I look to my side, there’s the same green scenery as always.

  
  


This town isn’t too small, but it isn’t too big, either. If you asked someone where they wanted to go, their first choice would probably not be this place. There's lots of scenic places and the mountains, sure, and really good meat buns in my opinion, but no matter how you look at it, we probably wouldn’t be the first place anyone would want to visit. Not that it bothers me that much, though.

  
  


-

School finished an hour ago, and I just got home and closed the door behind me. “I’m home!”

Natsu runs over, holding a volleyball. “Play with me!”

“Can’t,” I say, flicking her forehead playfully. “I have to do homework or I’ll flunk out soon!”

“Why do I hafta be the one to get a brother who’s soooo stupid?”

I gasp and clutch my chest in fake betrayal. “I can’t believe it… even my own sister is going against me now! You used to be so young and innocent… now you’re already going behind your own brother’s back!”

Natsu just rolls her eyes, sticking her tongue out and laughing at me. I laugh once more before running up the stairs to my room to do my homework, taking them two steps at a time.

I open up my journal app to document all the weird things that happened today, only to see an unfamiliar journal entry dated from yesterday. I read through it, eyes widening.

Who could have written this?

I squint at the entry, feeling slightly uneasy. Whoever’s playing this prank- they’ve gone too far, seriously!

-

A few hours later, I’ve finished (read: given up) on my homework and documented this weird day. I’m sitting at the table across from Natsu, eating dinner while listening to her tell me about her day.

“...and I dashed ahead of everyone else! It felt so good, we won the relay race!”

“Good job!” I say, reaching across the table to ruffle her hair. She ducks my hand and sticks her tongue out at me. I stick out my tongue at her, too.

_Click._

I hear the door softly unlock, which means that mom must be home. She walks in, proving my thoughts true. Natsu runs over to hug her while she’s still slipping her shoes off, and my mom smiles tiredly, ruffling her hair.

“I think we all need a break… how would you kids like to visit the fair today?” she says.

Me and Natsu look at each other with pure delight in our eyes. Like little kids who decided to say something on the count of three, we yell in sync, “YES PLEASE!!”

  
  


-

At the fair, there’s tiny stalls with bright signs advertising a variety of different things. The smell of fried food hits my nose immediately, along with the sound of the vendors’ voices overlapping with the voices of excited people.

A little girl clings to her mom’s side, yanking her arm in the direction of a stall and jumping excitedly. “...look, there’s the game I was talking about! Can I play? Can I, Mommy?” 

Only a few feet away, there’s a girl I know from school in a yukata, looking at a variety of masks. She’s standing next to her friend and taps her shoulder, showing off a fox mask. “Whaddya think? This one?”

Natsu tugs on Mom’s arm, pointing out one of the brightly lit food stands with a long line of people. “Mom, I want some takoyaki! Can we get some please?” My mom debates for a second, looking up and away from Natsu’s infamous puppy eyes before finally caving in.

“Fine, I guess. But only one, you hear? ...Do you want anything, Shouyou?”

I shake my head and let myself get dragged away by my mom and an overexcited Natsu towards the food stalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! see you next week!


	3. act two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Kageyama and Hinata swap bodies, they're still convinced it's a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my beta!! all remaining mistakes are mine.

_ Dear Hinata Shoyo, _

_ It’s Kageyama Tobio again. Is it true that your dad is gone? Do people always talk about you so coldly? Why am I here again?? Seriously, who are you?? _

_ I dealt with your problem for you, so… you’re welcome. People shouldn’t bother you anymore, I think. _

_ It’s been another day in your life. It’s interesting being so far away from Tokyo, but I can hardly remember my way around Tokyo’s train systems as it is! It’s been a bit hard to remember the way to school. Your sister keeps giving me weird looks and complains of me acting weird. Your friends, if that’s what you call them, are giving me the same looks, too. _

_ I had to take a test for you today. WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE ANY NOTES, IDIOT? Seriously, stop making it so hard for me! _

_ I need to remember people’s names if this is going to continue. They look at me weirdly when I can’t remember. It’s a pain. _

_ [16 attachments from camera roll. Click to see more.] _

-

“Morning!” I say as I enter my classroom.

The moment I do, everyone’s eyes turn towards me.  _ Eep! _ I run to my seat, trying to pretend like I don’t know they’re all staring at me. Even still, their eyes follow me as I take a seat and pull out a book to cover my phone.

-

_ Private messaging between Yacchan!! <3 and you. _

Shoucchan!! <3  _ now _

YACHI HELP EVRY1’S LOOKING @ ME WHAT’S GOING ON

Yacchan!! <3  _ now _

Mornin’, Hinata- wait, you really don’t know?

Shoucchan!! <3  _ now _

no, should i kno? pls tel me its not a quiz or i might litrally die

Yacchan!! <3  _ now _

Uh, well after what you pulled yesterday, it’s no surprise they’re looking at you, if that rings a bell.

Shoucchan!! <3  _ now _

no i litraly cant remember anything. why? did sumthing happen?

Yacchan!! <3  _ now _

Well, yesterday, we were in 2nd period art. Yknow, that one class we have together?

Shoucchan!! <3  _ now _

ye ofc i know it’s one of my faverit classes cuz we dont got a lotta work!! y would i need reminding?

Yacchan!! <3  _ now _

Well, it’s just that you’ve been acting off sometimes… Anyway, we were in art, practicing drawing still lifes. There was a vase on a table that we were supposed to draw.

Shoucchan!! <3  _ now _

okay, i get it so far

Yacchan!! <3  _ now _

Well, you were doing better than normal, at least. “Better” meaning not that much better, it was just… ah, I’m getting off track! Um… some of the kids on the other side of the circle started talking about you. You know, the normal, about your… parents, among other things.

Yacchan!! <3  _ now _

You know how you usually ignore them? Well, you looked at me with a scary look and said, “They’re totally talking about me, right?”

Shoucchan!! <3  _ now _

wait, and ur sure this isnt a dream?

Yacchan!! <3  _ now _

Yes, 100% sure. Um, where was I…? Oh right, you said that and I just nodded my head. To be honest, I was kinda intimidated. Your expression turned downright murderous at that, and you kicked over the table with the vase on it, right at those people! Everyone became silent at that, and you just glared at them and said, “If you got something to say, why don’t you say it to my face?”

Shoucchan!! <3  _ now _

w-wha???? ur joking, rite????

Yacchan!! <3  _ now _

Wait, you seriously don’t remember? Are you feeling okay?

Shoucchan!! <3  _ now _

yea, im alrite, i think… aHHH gtg teach just came, dont want my phone tooken away… byE!!! <3

Yacchan!! <3  _ now _

Bye, Hinata! See you at lunch!

-

The whole school day passed by uneventfully, other than the strange looks and whispers. Before I knew it, I was already waving goodbye to everyone after practice as I got ready to bike home.

I bike home as fast as I can. When I get home, I throw the door open, yelling a quick “I’M HOME,” and run up to my room.

I open up my phone to my journal app, where another unfamiliar entry is waiting for me. My eyes skim over it, heart beating frantically.

I sink down into my chair, plopping my phone on my desk. 

There’s no way! None of this makes sense, this must be some kind of crazy dream, right?

“Could we be…” I shake my head. “No, that can’t be it, that’s just crazy!”

_ But is it? _

The thought keeps me up that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!


	4. act three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time Hinata and Kageyama swap bodies. They have a hunch by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, once again!! All remaining mistakes are mine.

_Dear Kageyama Tobio,_

_I went to the Skytree today! It was so cool and tall and WHOA! It took me a few hours to get there, but it was worth it! Seriously, how do you city folk survive? The train system chart looks so~ complicated! v(_ _ఠ_ఠ)v_

_Anyway, I’ve been trying to make friends for you, since you obviously seem so terrible at that yourself. Oh yeah, there’s that girl at work, too! Ms. Haiba, or something? She’s so~ pretty! I introduced you to her, you’re welcome~! You owe me now! >:O _

_Oh yea! Someone gave me food yesterday ‘cuz I forgot my lunch. It was a girl from class one, the one with blue eyes and purple hair. She’s really nice! I’ll make sure to thank her next time._

_I only started writing in this because you seem to be doing that in my journal app, too. Thought you might like a few updates. I’m still convinced this is either a dream or I’m hallucinating a lot. Either way, I’m pretty sure I’m going to wake up for real and find myself in a hospital._

_If you’re real, you should stop complaining about my grades when yours aren’t any better, Idiot-yama!_ _ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ_

_I think that’s about it for this update…_

_-Hinata Shoyo_

-

It’s been a strange day.

When I first walked onto the school campus, I was swamped with a horde of squealing girls. I pushed my way through the crowd, squeezing through all the... hands and noise. I had never been so afraid of girls in my entire life.

Someone from the volleyball team joked about me suddenly becoming popular with the ladies and said that I should hook him up with one of them someday. Strangely, they all seemed a bit more friendly with me today.

When I opened my locker, at least 10 envelopes fell out. They smelt like girl’s perfume and had hearts doodled all over them. I opened them and they were all declarations of love. A highlight was the one that smelt like fish and claimed that the person would love me forever and all the other girls were trash. It was… mildly amusing and slightly terrifying. I decided to throw all the letters out;I didn’t know what to do with them.

When I walked into class, there was a bunch of food, stacked disorderly on my desk, with some nearly falling off. I squinted at it, wondering whose elaborate idea of a prank this was.

I asked one of the guys in my class (a new self-proclaimed best friend of mine) what happened.

“Well,” he said, chewing on one of the many chocolates I had received, “Yesterday, you were acting really different, a good kind of different. You smiled a lot, acted really open and friendly, and had basic manners- no offense, but as your best friend, I have to tell you- you usually act like a savage, yknow?”

“A… savage?”

“Yeah! Like, how do I put this…? Um, well first of all, you’re always frowning. And you’re so tall, so it’s really intimidating!! Also, you don’t act that friendly. You’re lucky, though, because I,” he points at himself for something like dramatic effect, “I’m your best friend, and you can count on me to help you through it!”

I’m not sure whether to feel grateful or annoyed at him.

The day goes by uneventfully, minus my new friend butting in every now and then. Apparently, his name is Tsubaki Shinsuke. He says that his parents looked at a baby book and the first name they pointed to was what they ended up naming him. 

I didn’t know what to say at that, so I didn’t say anything. He laughed and said that I was too serious and that I should just call him Shin.

After practice, I made sure to wait a few minutes longer in the locker room, after everyone had already left, until I walked out. The halls were blessedly girl-free.

When I got to work, I was immediately glared at by two of my seniors.

“What do you think you were doing, pulling a move like that on Ms. Haiba?” says the taller one.

“What?” _What move?_

“You know, acting all… flirty with her. What do you have to say for yourself?”

I shift my weight on my feet unconsciously, starting to feel uncomfortable. “I… don’t remember?”

The shorter one snorts. “Look kid, if you’re going to make an excuse, at least make one that makes sense.”

“No, I…” ‘ _I seriously don’t remember anything from yesterday, guys!’_ is what I want to say, but the more I think about it, the more I realize it sounds like an excuse.

Just then, Ms. Haiba enters, walking right towards us. “Let’s work hard today, also!” she says, and aims a smile towards me before walking off.

I hear my fellow coworkers growl behind my back, but more than that, I wonder what happened yesterday.

  
  


When I get home, there’s a journal entry waiting for me by a certain “Hinata Shoyo”, detailing the things he (I?) did yesterday. It all generally fits in with what everyone’s telling me I did yesterday, which makes me wonder…

I shake my head in disbelief. “We can’t seriously be…”

_It lines up, though, doesn’t it? The sudden lapse in my memory every odd day, the sudden change in the people around me… it sounds like some kind of excuse, a plot to some manga, and yet, somehow, it’s happening right here and now. With me and some kid named Hinata Shoyo._

With shaking hands, I create a new journal post and title it “for Hinata Shoyo”.

  
  


_Dear Hinata Shoyo,_

_I think we might be swapping bodies in dreams. You with me, and me with you._

_I… could be just going crazy, but… give me a sign, any sign at all, just so I know it’s not just me. Just so I know I’m not going crazy._

_You won’t believe me, right? I bet you’ll probably think this is a joke if you see this. It’s funny, because that’s how I feel right now. Like this is all a big joke._

_Jeez, why’s this happening to me?_

_\- Kageyama Tobio_

  
  


There’s a huge chance that this “Hinata Shoyo” is going to scoff and laugh it off as soon as he sees this, but it’s the only understandable excuse my brain can make up for everything that’s been happening to me.

I plug my phone in and flop into my bed, feeling slightly disoriented, and keep turning the thought around in my head until I finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. act four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth time Kageyama and Hinata swap bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA THIS IS LATE, SORRY!! i was busy yesterday, so I forgot to upload. In my haste, I forgot to get it checked by my beta, so I might have to edit this chapter later, sorry...
> 
> 2.10.2021: Just made a minor edit. There's absolutely no change to the story, just wanted to change the wording in a certain part.

_Dear Kageyama Tobio,_

_Whaaaaa?? I’d like to say you’re crazy but I was actually thinking the same thing._

_Well, if that’s the case… jeez, what are we? Characters in some kind of crazy fanfiction plot? There’s so many questions I have but AAAAAAA!!! Wait, I should introduce myself properly then, huh?_

_Um… hi!! I’m Hinata Shoyo, class 1, year 1. I’m in the volleyball club, as you may or may not have noticed, and I go to Karasuno High. I’m one of the middle blockers on my team._

_My favorite food is tamago kake gohan, but the meat buns from Coach Ukai’s shop are really good too! My best friends are Yachi, Kenma, and Yamaguchi!! Ah, wait… you might not know who Kenma is since he’s been out sick for a bit…_

_Anyways, I live with my sister, Natsu and my mom in a house on the mountains. I bike to school everyday, as you have probably had the pleasure of doing every now and then._

_My dream is to be like the Little Giant. He’s my inspiration and the reason I got into volleyball in the first place!!_

_What about you? You have to introduce yourself now, too!_

_\- Hinata Shoyo_

-

_‘POUTY- YAMA’_

I blinked down in confusion at the bright red letters scrawled on my left arm. “Huh?”

I know for sure _I_ didn’t write that, so who could’ve- _Oh._

That little idiot… when I said “show me a sign”, I didn’t mean to write whatever you want all over me!

To his credit and my relief, he wrote the message in washable markers. That’s good, because I’m already almost late as it is. The trouble of scrubbing off permanent markers would only add to that. Still…

I’ll remember this, Hinata Shoyo. Don’t think you’re just going to get away with this…!

-

When I get to school, the same scene awaits me. The girls are still being touchy, which is still very stressful and slightly annoying. The volleyball team has warmed up even more to me, and I find myself eating with them now, a nice change from the loneliness-tainted lunchtimes of before.

It feels… nice, to have people to eat lunch with, to joke with, to talk about trivial things with. It’s nice to have people congratulate me every time I make a really good set and feel warm from it. I feel like I’m actually part of the team.

The snacks still clutter my desk every day without fail, but I don’t mind as much anymore. It’s… nice, that people would care so much to do that for me. It makes me feel just a little warm inside.

I’m trying my best to become a better person, too. I’ve been told not to smile, so I haven’t done that. ( _Shin had winced. “Eek! Your face says, ‘no one will find your body’! Maybe… you shouldn’t try smiling after all…“_ ) However, I’ve been trying my best to talk to people and get to know them better.

I still wake up in another room every now and then, but the once unfamiliar landscape is starting to feel like a second home to me. I’ve found some good friends in Yachi and Yamaguchi and finally met Kenma, but I haven’t told any of them about the swapping yet.

Hinata and I have settled into a bit of a rhythm. I leave little notes for him everywhere to make sure he acts like he should, and he’s been doing that for me too. In short, people no longer look like they want to exorcise me the days after we swap.

Currently, I’m writing some rules for when Hinata’s in my body. The journal apps on our phones have become our only source of communication. (We’ve tried calling and texting each other before, but strangely, it wouldn’t go through.)

-

_[To Hinata- rules for when you’re using my body.]_

  * _Don’t tell people we’re swapping, unless the circumstances are extremely dire, or else they’ll think we’re crazy._



  * _PLEASE don’t act all buddy- buddy with the girls! It’s misleading, seriously!_



  * _Don’t waste my money, okay?_



  * _Don’t be late to school or work. Get to places on time, alright?_



  * _If you’re in class, actually do work. Don’t just sleep through it, idiot!_



-

Satisfied with my list (for now), I turn my phone off and attempt to focus on my maths teacher. (I’m in the back row, so the teachers almost never catch me on my phone.)

-

“Hey, Kageyama!”

I open one of my eyes a crack and let out a sleepy groan. 

I hear someone laugh as they poke me in the side. “Wake up, sleepyhead! You slept through the whole lesson!” By their voice, I figure out that it must be Shin.

I jolt awake at that. My face must seem funny since Shin laughs. “Are you okay? You were murmuring something about a Hinanya Sho-something or other in your sleep.”

“I, uh… you must’ve just been hearing things.” I duck my head, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“No, I’m pretty sure I heard something. Hinata Sho… Shoyo? What is that?”

“Oh. They’re just a friend.”

“Really~?”

“Yes, why?”

“You’re blushing~”

“...I am?”

_...I wonder why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See you next week!


	6. A/N

Everyone, I'm so sorry. The last update was due last week and it's still not finished even a week late. 

I've been really busy with exams and school and will work on it as soon as possible but I don't have any motivation and I just have a lot of work to do.

Once again, I'm sorry. This fic is probably on a hiatus for now, or just expect not as regular updates.

Thank you for reading and I hope to update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! see you next week in the next chapter!!
> 
> tumblr, if you want to know: @monstar-dreams.tumblr.com


End file.
